I'm Yours
by X5 - 452
Summary: Jacob decides that he isn't making Bella's mistake. Jacob/Leah. Blackwater.


AN: Well this just popped into my head. A little one shot. I was bored at work :)

I'm Yours

I stomped out of the reception hall when the happy bride and groom entered. I couldn't be in there any longer, I didn't care that I was bridesmaid, I didn't care that I had duty, I didn't care. I ripped at the dress confining my form, restricting me from my freedom.

"Leah where are you going?" Jacob's voice stopped me and I turned to face him, my torn dress hanging awkwardly from my shoulders. He looked so handsome, so happy in his tuxedo.

"I tried Jake, I really did try, I befriended a bride-to-be whom I envied with all my heart and soul, I smiled through another wedding where I was a bridesmaid in love with the groom, but I can't stand by and watch you dance happily into the sunset, I'm sorry, I just can't," my tears started to fall and I brushed them away quickly. I wasn't going to ruin his day anymore than I already had. Jacob's face fell immediately when he realised when I was saying.

"Leah..." he breathed, and I just knew what was coming. Him begging me to stay, telling me that he can't live without me, we'd danced this same dance a million times before. This was it, this was the end. I couldn't take dancing with Jacob anymore.

"You understand, don't you?" I interrupted him, walking to stand before him so that our faces were inches apart my hazel eyes burning into his brown ones, "You understand that I have to go?"

"I do," Jacob whispered then his arms gripped my shoulders tightly "But...I don't want you to go, you're my best friend...I love you...I don't want to loose you."

I wondered if Jacob realised that he'd danced this same dance with another girl, but this time the roles were reversed.

"You know who you sound like?" I asked him lightly, and at his blank stare I added with a dry smirk, "Bella."

At Jacob's quizzical look I reached up to caress his cheek lovingly. He was clean shaved for his wedding; Renesmee liked his face smooth. I liked him with stubble, he was My Jacob when he defied his imprints wants.

"You want everything. You want the love of your life and you want your best friend, but you can't have both. Not everyone has Bella's happily ever after."

I went on my tiptoes and brushed my lips against his lightly.

"Goodbye Jacob."

I turned and phased out of my dress bounding into the woods and away from the Cullen's house. The wind was brushing through my fur as my feet padded across the forest floor. I was running, I was free, maybe I would head to Canada, just like Jacob did all those years ago. I would miss Seth, and my mother and Charlie. I would miss my pack, but we could stay in touch when I was in wolf form and when I stopped phasing I would write them letters. This was something I had to do. I would live a life without wolves, without imprints, I would live a normal life and hopefully find happiness of my own. this was my freedom.

_Leah wait for me_, I was startled by Jacob's voice bursting into my thoughts. I searched his eyes and he was following my trail. Jacob was coming after me. I skidded to a halt in shock.

_Jake what are you doing?_ I asked incredulously near delirious with happiness. Didn't he realise what he had just turned his back on? Didn't he realise he had just gotten married to his imprint, the love of his life? He could have lived a perfect happily ever after like all the others. Why, why was he coming after me?

_I'm not making Bella's same mistake,_ Jacob told me solemnly and suddenly he was standing in front of me, his warm chocolate wolf eyes staring into mine adoringly, _I'm yours Leah Clearwater, fate and destiny be damned, I'm yours._

AN: Awwww....so much love. Just a little Jake and Leah. Obviously Jake and Renesmee will get an annulment since Jake ran off with the bridesmaid :) In your face Nesie!! *Does an 'in your face Nessie' dance* nyanananana!!

**P.S. People please vote for my story It's Mine Now in the Epic T Contest. Voting is only for the next 2 days so please go to my profile and follow the link and instructions to vote. It's my birthday today, so you have to!!!**


End file.
